


［铁虫］性爱自修室

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh





	［铁虫］性爱自修室

【卷毛】  
周五最后一堂课结束得很早，Tony原先的计划是去参加某个邀请了他的派对；他连衣服什么的都换好了，钱包里还准备了几个他喜欢口味的安全套。  
不过他还没走出教室就被人叫住了，是他的好友之一，Peter Parker。Peter说是想要他帮个忙。  
好吧，非要说他们是“好朋友”的话其实有一点牵强。Peter和他自己的交际圈并不怎么重合，他们的兴趣爱好也完全不一样：Tony常去的那些派对，Peter绝对不会涉足；Peter喜欢泡在实验室里，但Tony总是那个全专业第一个完成实验就提前走掉的人。  
不过Tony其实挺喜欢和Peter待在一起的，虽然对方并不是什么善于言辞的人，但是Peter很聪明，有些怪梗和书呆子笑话也会让Tony意外地觉得有趣。  
“怎么了，‘Petey Pie’。”Tony自然地搭上Peter的肩膀，对方比他稍微矮那么一点、肩膀也窄了些，这样刚刚好。  
“我，我想向你借些东西……但是我也不知道你会不会有……”Peter好像有点紧张，说话的时候连视线也没主动对上他的，而且耳朵还有些可疑的红。男孩的皮肤很白，几乎接近牛奶色，所以非常明显。  
说起来，也不知道姑娘们是赶了阵什么风潮，Tony最近交的女朋友中十个里面有九个热爱美黑，虽然蜜色皮肤搭配凹凸有致的身材也挺性感的，不过嘛……Tony又看了一眼Peter，他天生有点自然卷，微微泛红的耳尖藏在发尾软软打卷的栗色短发里。就那么一点点红，小小的，出奇可爱；好像被人沾上颜料吻过了一样，用手轻轻碰一下就会掉了颜色。  
Tony鬼使神差地伸出手捏了捏，Peter发出一声疑惑的“唔”。他的耳朵反而更红了。  
“你好白啊。”Tony忽然说。  
Peter呆呆的：“什么？”  
Tony摇了摇头，“没什么。对了，你刚才要问我借什么？”  
“这个……”Peter看了看他们四周，下了课的学生们都从教室里涌出来，到处都是人。“不然我们边走边说吧？”他问。  
“好啊。”Tony把Peter往他这边拉过来一点，这样走得匆忙的学生们就不容易撞到并肩的他们了。虽然现在人来人往的，但是两个男孩子这么亲密的搭肩姿势还是有点惹眼，尤其是Tony仗着体型差完全可以轻松地把Peter整个人圈住。  
他其实有点洁癖，并不喜欢和同龄男性有这么近距离的接触。不过Peter不一样，他身上总有一种淡淡的皂香，很清爽的味道，甚至Tony觉得这家伙闻起来可比他的女朋友们那些呛人的香水好多了。  
“你最近都在忙什么？我好像很久没在上课以外的时间见到你了，我上次去找过你，但你室友说你和朋友出去了。”Tony漫不经心地问。  
“噢，我和朋友最近有个实验项目要做，所以比较忙。”Peter说完，有点惊喜地抬眼看他：“你来找过我吗？真的？什么时候？”  
对方有一双幼犬褐色的眼睛，泪膜湿润。当Peter像现在这样专注看着一个人的时候总是显得很可爱，总会激发出Tony心里一种微妙的破坏欲，比如说他就很好奇Peter真正哭出来的时候会是什么样子，也会这么像puppy吗？  
“我想想，”Tony装得很像那么一回事，“大概是……上周五吧？”  
“上周五？可是那个时候我明明一整天都在啊。你一定是记错了吧，Tony。要不然就是你根本在骗我。”Peter沮丧地说，Tony仿佛都能看到他原本高兴地摇个不停的狗狗尾巴忽然消失了。  
“哈哈，被你拆穿了。”Tony笑了出来，按住Peter的头发揉了揉，“我是想过要去找你的，但是那天刚好被别人叫走了，所以没去。”  
“我就知道。”Peter撇嘴，问：“‘别人’？我看是你的哪个女朋友吧。”  
“错。”Tony认真地摇头，“是想要成为我女朋友的人，不过她们多半觉得自己已经是了吧。”  
Peter吐槽他：“我还是第一次听见有人把‘约炮’说得这么顺理成章的……”  
“别说我了，你呢？好像一直没看你找过什么女朋友。”Tony回想着，似乎从他认识Peter开始，对方就一直是单身。  
“我……我没时间，也没兴趣。”  
“真的？今晚有个派对，你要不要和我一起去？”Tony问，“你要是有看上了的姑娘，我可以教你几招——”  
“我真的对那些没兴趣。”Peter打断了他，男孩紧抿着嘴唇，倔得要命。“派对什么的，你要去就自己去吧。”  
“嘿，放轻松。”Tony作投降状，“不去就不去，也没必要和我生气吧？”  
“我没有生气，Tony。”Peter看了他一眼，有点欲言又止，“算了……”  
教室外面的学生已经走得差不多了，除了结伴而行的稀疏几个人，就只有他们还在慢慢地走着。Peter又不说话，气氛难免有那么一点尴尬。  
Tony只好主动问他：“这里现在也没其他人了，总能告诉我你想借什么了吧？”  
“算了。我不想找你借了。”Peter想走，却被Tony一把拉住了。  
“可是你都向我开口了，到底是什么？”  
“不是什么重要的东西……反正，反正我向别的人借也行。”  
Tony听到这句彻底地把他一把拉了回来，“不行。你今天要是不说的话，我就不让你走。”  
“Tony！”  
“Come on，我真的很好奇的。Peter，你不能这样对待一个求知欲至上的未来科学家。”  
Tony知道自己有些不讲道理，但是那又怎么样？他知道Peter总会对自己妥协的。  
“你，你……”Tony一听这个语气就知道Peter算是拿他没办法了，只见男孩这下连脸和耳朵一起红了，说：“我找你其实就是借那种电影……”  
“‘那种’？”  
“就是……呃，‘porn’……”Peter看起来很艰难地才说出了那个单词，而Tony眯起眼睛。  
“你借去是和别人一起看的吗？”  
“什么？”Peter瞪起眼睛，“当然不是了！哪有人和别人一起看这种东西的……”他越说声音越小，明显是害羞了，“算了！我就知道找别人借这种东西很奇怪，你就当我没说过吧……”  
“等等，”Tony拉住了他，“我可以借给你啊。不过我都把这些东西存在电脑上，我要怎么给你？”  
“呃……我找个移动硬盘，你拷给我？”  
“听起来好麻烦啊。”Tony重新搭上他的肩膀，凑到男孩耳边：“不然你现在和我去宿舍，我舍友们都不在。”  
*  
房间里的窗帘都被拉上，午后阳光正烈，在地板和墙壁上投射出暧昧的昏黄色光影。  
Tony把他的笔记本电脑放在床尾，自己坐到一侧床沿背靠床头，Peter则盘腿坐在另一侧。  
“你之前看过这些东西吗？”Tony问他。  
男孩轻轻摇头，手指把Tony随意扔给他的抱枕抓得紧紧的，“上大学之前都和婶婶住在一起，公寓的隔音不太好……看这种东西会被发现的……”  
“好吧，那我们先从温和一点的开始。”Tony调出一个文件夹，仔细地挑选了一部才按下播放键。接着他重新靠回床头。  
“对了，你不是要去派对吗？”Peter在影片跳出开始字幕的时候问他。  
“唔，总觉得那也没什么意思。”Tony说，目光却一直在看着Peter的侧面轮廓。现在正值夏日，Peter只穿了一件短袖和不过膝的牛仔短裤，修长匀称的双腿交叠，略显宽大的T恤显得他比平时看起来还要小只一点，腰也很细。  
影片从一对男女互相拥抱和接吻开始，Tony已经看过这部片子了，所以他并没有很专注地在看。反而是Peter，Tony扫了他几眼，发现男孩的脸明显比刚开始还红。  
等到男主演脱下了女主演的衣服开始揉起了她的胸时，Tony注意到对方单薄的喉结不知所措地滚动了几下。竟然意外的很可爱。  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇，朝着Peter那边移动了一点，忽然把下巴靠到了对方肩膀上，故意压低声音：“别紧张，还什么都没开始呢。”  
Peter轻轻地抖了抖，就像受到了惊吓的小动物。“我，我才没有紧张……”  
Tony低声笑了，并没有反驳Peter。他靠得这么近，一偏头就能闻到Peter身上的味道，微妙的淡淡果味。他把鼻尖贴上发尾，深深嗅了一下，“你用的什么洗发水？闻起来好甜。”  
“就是普通的那种……”Peter把抱枕抓得更紧了一些，轻声咳嗽：“Tony，你离我太近了。这样好热。”  
Tony往电脑屏幕瞟了一眼，影片正播放到女人被男主演用手指插入，她叫床的声音很特别，偏中性化。说起来，Tony忽然觉得那听起来和Peter的声音有点像。  
“其实他这样做是错的，”Tony在他耳边说，“你根本不该一开始就把手指插得那么深，应该先在外面揉一会儿，等到觉得那个地方湿透了以后……”  
男孩的耳尖已经红得快要滴出血来了。薄薄一层皮肉细嫩雪白，也不知道他身体的其他部位是不是也这么白？  
“你有没有试过？”  
Peter紧抿着嘴唇不说话，但是Tony已经知道答案了。  
“要不然我教你吧？”  
“什、什么？”  
“光看这些东西有什么用。如果真的想要了解什么，不如实践一下。”Tony继续在动摇着Peter，“反正你也没和别人试过不是吗？”  
“可是……”  
“可是什么？还是说你觉得我很差劲、你不愿意让我教你吗？”  
“当然不是！Tony，你很好。只是说……”Peter涨红了脸，他也不知道该怎么解释。  
“好了，至少你可以相信我有很多经验啊。”Tony扳过Peter的肩膀，而对方并没有怎么挣扎，于是他进一步说道：“我保证，我一定会做个‘好老师’的。”  
“好吧。那、那我要怎么做？”  
“先等我一下。”Tony坐起来关掉了正在播放的视频，从文件夹里找出了另一个——那是他电脑里唯一一部GV，是意外和某个压缩包一起下载下来的。Tony打开看过一次，虽然对于同性本来就没什么兴趣，但是Tony记得这部影片里的bottom倒是挺可爱的。  
Peter依然保持着盘腿的姿势，坐在原处一脸紧张地看着他。Tony回头看了一眼就笑了出来。  
“过来这里。”他拍拍自己的腿，侧对着电脑，好让Peter和他都能看到屏幕。Peter笨拙地爬到他的腿上坐好，两腿被Tony摆成分跪在身体两侧的姿势。Tony继续问他：“接过吻吗？”  
接着他被Peter不轻不重地打了一下，“接吻当然有过了！”  
“好吧，”Tony笑着说，“那你现在亲我试试看。”  
他睁着眼睛，看 Peter小心翼翼地凑过来。像只讨好主人的小狗似的，用嘴唇贴上他的，轻轻磨蹭着。Tony耐心地等了好一会儿，也还是没等到对方的下一步动作。  
他只好推开了Peter：“这哪里叫接吻？”  
Peter有点委屈：“那要怎么样？”  
“把舌头伸出来。”Tony捏着他的下巴，男孩只好乖乖地吐出了舌尖，小小的，颜色粉红。正因为身体主人的紧张而微微颤抖着，想要躲开Tony的视线。但是Tony没给他这个机会，他准确地吻了过去，含住吮吸。Peter的舌头好软，不管被他怎么摆弄都乖乖的，就像他本人。  
他抓住男孩的后颈，不让Peter有任何结束这个吻的权利。另外一只手拿开了Peter一直紧紧抓着的抱枕，从宽松的短裤裤沿摸进去，听见Peter闷哼了一声。  
“你居然已经硬了。”Tony摸到了对方起反应的地方，内裤的棉布都有点湿湿的，他抽出手指看见指腹上泛着水光。  
Peter的脸红透了，“这还不是因为你！”他说，“谁让你和我说那些话的？”  
“噢。所以这是我的责任了。”Tony朝他晃晃自己的手指，“好吧，那么我会负责的。”说着，他故意放慢动作把那根手指放进自己的嘴里。  
“等等，那个——！”Peter想要阻止Tony，却被对方握住手腕将他的手一把按在了下半身。手掌下面是不可忽略的硬度和热度，让惊讶的Peter一时忘记了自己该说些什么。  
Tony把他重新拉回去亲，一边用Peter的手揉着自己的那个地方。Peter有一双很好看的手，指骨细长有力，和女孩子的手完全不同。但是Tony却觉得很舒服。  
他觉得自己可能着了魔，放着好好的派对不去，今晚肯定有很多姑娘在等他的。可是Peter也很好，或者太好了——吻起来的感觉出乎意料的好，让Tony想要对他做更多事情。  
这时候屏幕上的影片已经播放了一段时间了，那位bottom也有短短的卷发，皮肤同样很白。他正爬在另一个男人的胯间，嘴唇在吻着对方的性器。  
Tony收回视线，嗓子干哑得厉害。他用手指轻轻缠住Peter的头发，把男孩往后扯了一些。Peter用眼神询问地看着他，眼睛果然湿漉漉得厉害，颈间皮肤泛着情欲的红。

 

【北极狐】

许是他从未想过两人会这般亲密，Peter觉得自己现在的思维变得慢吞吞的，他控制不住的看着Tony愣神。

感觉神经似乎还在回忆着方才的吻，唇齿相依的瞬间，微微急促的呼吸不自觉的缠绕在一起。亲密之时来不及思考，现在突然分开才觉得压抑不住的面红心跳。

Tony想开口，然而面对着男孩小鹿一样的眼睛，他竟什么都没说出来。

雾蒙蒙的小鹿眼，正怯怯的看着他。

似乎下一秒就要受到惊吓而逃跑，可眼底深处又潜藏着对未知的好奇和期待。

方才接吻之时许是二人距离太过于接近反而不好观察，现在分开才觉得这双眼睛是真的漂亮。

Tony突然改了想法。他调整了一下姿势，半跪在床前，在Peter茫然无措的神情中伸手欲褪下男孩的牛仔短裤。

他一手扶在男孩覆盖着薄薄一层紧致肌肉的腰上，一手拉动着牛仔裤的裤链。

Peter身子猛然僵了一下，脸上流露出来不及掩饰的慌乱，然而身体却乖乖的抬起腰，配合着Tony的动作。

Peter的每一个反应都撞在了Tony心上。明明心里是害怕的却还是乖乖的任他摆弄，还在主动配合......他像入了迷一般看着男孩红到要滴血的脸颊，漂亮又精致的小鹿，可心里却还是忍不住想要恶意逗弄男孩。

“这么主动，等不及了？”他声音很轻，听进耳朵里，就像一支柔软的羽毛在不经意的撩拨。

“是你等不及了才对...”Peter反驳道。

然而意外的Tony却没再继续逗弄他，而是认可了他的话，“对啊，我等不及了。”

Peter觉得自己的心跳停了一下。

Tony的手还覆盖在男孩腰上，肌肉形状和触感都堪称完美，他不舍的反复上下摩挲着。就如他刚刚所想的那样，男孩全身都很白...纤细漂亮的腰肢，紧致平坦的小腹，还有此刻正紧紧并拢的双腿。Peter的每一寸皮肤都白的接近透明。

Tony目光顺着一路往下，最后落在男孩白色简约款纯棉内裤上。

男孩已经很兴奋了，内裤被撑起了一个小帐篷，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的一团。布料已经有些被分泌出的前列腺液打湿了，正紧密的贴在身上。

Tony伸手将Peter的内裤褪下，解放出了正兴奋的昂着头的小Peter。男孩应该刚洗过澡不久，性器干干净净，还带着私处清洗液的香气。

他低下头亲了一下。

这下子是真的把他的小鹿吓跑了。Peter本能的想往后退，可偏偏腰还被Tony禁锢着，一时之间没能如愿。

“你...你要做什么！”

男孩惊慌失措的样子极大程度上取悦了Tony，他理所当然的回答，“教你啊。乖，好好学。”

下一秒，他再次低下头，这次直接将男孩的性器含进了嘴里。

说是要教Peter，其实他自己也没有经历。毕竟他向来对同性之间的亲密没什么兴趣，又怎么可能会给别的人口过？

他也说不上自己为什么会想要对Peter做这些，大概是因为Peter太乖了。是的，从开始到现在，Peter的每一个动作都太乖太可爱了。

他应该给乖乖的小情人一些奖励。

如果这能算作奖励的话。

他原本以为自己会很排斥...将另一个男人的性器放进自己嘴里什么的，听起来就糟糕透了好吗？但是他意外的并没有太多不适，相反，男孩害羞到微微发红的身子，被牙齿轻轻咬住的薄唇，不知该看向哪里的闪着水光的眼睛，紧紧攥着床单的双手，还有因为过于用力而变得苍白的指尖......每一点都在吸引着Tony，让他的心理和生理都更加兴奋，让他忍不住想对这具漂亮的身子做更多的事，想把这个不知何为危险的小鹿欺负的狠一点，再狠一点。

他背对着电脑屏幕，看不到片中此刻是怎么演的。只得回忆着自己曾经的女友们为自己做这事时候的动作，粗略的模仿着。

坦白而论，Tony做的非常糟糕。

他不太能控制住自己的牙齿，时不时的会不小心磕到男孩，让男孩身子一颤。他也不太会灵活的使用自己的舌头，只是做着最基础的吞吐动作。当然这可以理解，毕竟他是第一次，而且曾经的那些姑娘们也没几个人真的给他做过这个。

但是这已经足够了。

对于Peter而言，他此刻拥有着来自生理和心理的两重刺激。正处于兴奋状态的性器是极度敏感的，他可以清清楚楚的感受到Tony湿润而又温暖的口腔，还有时不时划过的舌尖。

他在决定要来找Tony借片的时候，从来没想过他们会发展到这一步。

哦不，就连他答应让Tony教他的时候，他也没想过他们会发展到这一步。

他正对面就是电脑屏幕，屏幕里的演员正在做着和他们相同的事情，电脑扬声器里传来的吞吐声，水渍声，以及呼吸声和这狭窄室内所发出的声音融为一体，他竟一时之间不能分辨那透露着无限情欲，尾音微微上挑的呻吟是自己发出的还是电脑里传来的。

他低下头，看着埋在自己腿间的Tony，他可以清楚的看到Tony头上的发旋...然后，他竟鬼使神差的伸手摸了一下。

Tony的头发不像自己的细软发质，而是有些微硬的那种。Peter刚触碰到，突然Tony抬起了头，他一惊，瞬间将手缩回去，脸上的表情像个做错了事情，等待着主人责罚的小狗狗。

其实Tony原本没有想责怪他的意思，可现在男孩一脸抱歉又讨好的表情深得他欢心，于是他也没有解释，索性就让Peter误会着，反正这也不重要。

倒是有一点应该是重要的...刚刚他突然抬头的时候，Peter来不及躲开的那双眼睛里满满的都是要溢出来的爱慕。

莫非Peter...喜欢他吗？

这倒是能解释所有的问题，为什么Peter会来找自己借片，为什么Peter会同意自己的教学...男孩急促的呼吸声让Tony没有更多思考的时间，于是他放弃了这个问题，将注意力重新聚集回自己正在做的事情上。

一瞬间，他感到男孩猛然绷紧了身子，口中早已极度兴奋的性器停顿了一秒之后终于到达了巅峰，射出了阵阵白浊。

男孩正在剧烈喘息着。他平时也经常自己用手解决，但是从来没有过今天这般刺激，他觉得自己的身子仿佛瞬间接通了电流一般，以小腹为中心一阵酥麻的快感迅速席卷全身...他沉浸在高潮的余韵中，突然回过神来，意识到自己做了什么，连忙伸手去拿纸巾，让Tony将口中的精液吐在了纸巾上。

“对不起...”男孩小声地道着歉，讲话时他一直低着头不敢看Tony。

Peter的身体本就敏感，又是第一次感受这样程度的刺激，自然没能坚持几分钟就缴械投降了。现在的片子里依然是那个卷发少年趴在另一位男演员腿间的画面。

现在Peter是释放了，可Tony自己还硬的发疼。他坐起身子，将低着头不敢看自己的小男孩拉进怀里接吻。

Peter有了刚刚的接吻经历，接吻技术简直突飞猛进。Tony舌尖刚触碰到男孩柔软的嘴唇他就乖乖的张开嘴，Tony刚将舌尖探进去他就生涩又热情的用轻柔的触碰回应着Tony，还以及，当Tony收回舌尖的时候，他便乖乖的把自己的舌尖送出去，任由Tony肆意吸吮。

一吻结束，Tony伸手摩挲着男孩红到滴血的耳垂，双眸意有所指的盯着男孩被吻到有些发肿的薄唇。

“接吻倒是学的很快，不知道别的学会了没有？”

Peter听懂了他的暗示，脸红红的调整了姿势，趴在Tony腿间，从牛仔裤中解放出Tony兴奋的挺立。

性器就这么近距离的出现在眼前，Peter没忍住吓了一下，而且还有灼热的温度...他手一抖，抬起头来无措的看着Tony。

“刚刚没学会？”Tony打趣他。

“怎...怎么会。”Peter喉结滚动了一下，不服气的回答，“我学习能力很强的。”

“是吗？”Tony声音很轻，“优等生，展示给我。先跟它打个招呼。”

男孩咬了咬嘴唇，小心的捧起性器，在顶端处印上了浅浅一吻。

做这个动作之时，他微微抬着眼睛，小心的观察着Tony的反应。Tony看的真切，瞬间小腹一紧，呼吸不自觉急促了几分。

他怎么之前一直没发现Peter这么磨人？

Tony自己也知道自己刚刚的言传身教并不算好，于是他将电脑搬到正对着Peter的位置上来，让Peter一抬眼就能看到屏幕，“按照电影里这样做。”

电影里的卷发小男孩正在像舔食冰棒一样用灵巧的舌尖轻舔整个柱身。

Peter也有样学样的探出舌尖，半是舔弄，半是吮吸，在硬挺的性器上不断游移着，留下一行行透着淫靡的水渍。他的双手也学着电影里的样子，轻柔的照顾着舌尖没有舔到的地方。

然后，他听到上方传来Tony满足的叹息。

这声音对Peter而言仿佛是一种鼓励，他更加卖力于自己的动作，可还没做几下，就被Tony喊停了。

“含进去。”Tony命令他。如果细听Tony的声音，会发现他的命令带着掩饰不掉的慌乱。因为其实在刚刚Peter卖力的舔弄之下，他险些就要坚持不住了，所以才连忙要求下一个动作。

Peter刚刚被Tony进行“服务”的时候被Tony的牙齿磕了好几次。虽然是无意为之，而且力度也很轻，但是对于正处于极度敏感的性器而言，磕一下也够折腾人的。

于是，Peter小心的收好牙齿，确保不会伤到对方，才张口将Tony的性器含了进去。

不知是不是巧合，此时电影里的男孩也正将另一人的性器含入口中。

嘴里被塞满的滋味可不怎么好受，压抑住最开始的生理性干呕的感觉，Peter开始学着刚刚Tony做的那样来回吞吐着。他并不能将性器完全含入口中，只能来回吞吐上半段，而剩余部分则由修长漂亮的手指来照顾着。

在男孩的动作下，Tony的快感也在不断的累积，他渴望着更强的刺激，就差那最后一击，可偏偏男孩的动作总是那么不急不缓。

他的手指一直在轻抚着男孩柔软的发丝，时不时的深入其中。他随着男孩的节奏缓慢的摆动着腰部，终于忍不住一手微微用力按着男孩的头不让他随意挣脱，一边按照自己想要的节奏挺动着腰肢。

Peter本来也没什么经验，突然改变频率来不及调整，被迫接受这么高强度的辛苦，他险些没控制好差点咬住Tony。

他抬起头，眼睛里带着被顶撞而造成的生理性泪水，仿佛蒙了一层雾气，湿漉漉的看向Tony。

Tony呼吸一窒，与那电影中的男主演一同射了出来。

他有点自责，自己刚刚虽说有意放轻了动作，但毕竟一时激动，会不会把Peter欺负的太狠了一些......他并不希望和Peter的第一次就给他留下阴影之类。注意到男孩面色如常，并没有什么不适，显然没有受伤之后，Tony松了口气。

他伸手去拿桌子上的纸巾，想像刚刚自己做的一样，让Peter把精液吐在纸巾上扔掉。

然而一转头，就看到小男孩正愣愣的看着电脑屏幕。

屏幕里的卷发小男孩乖乖的将口中的精液毫不犹豫的吞了下去。

于是，Tony便看到Peter也跟着喉结一动。在这之后，Peter似乎才突然明白过来自己做了什么，他抬起头看到Tony手上已经没什么用处的干净纸巾，脸迅速变烫，连脖子都染上了浅浅的红色，“我......”

“wow，你比我想象的还要热情宝贝。”Tony伸手将男孩拉起来。

男孩脸红红的，手足无措的不知接下来该怎么办。

Tony习惯了在床上见到热情似火的美女姐姐，现在突然之间变成一个动不动就脸红的单纯小男孩，他竟然一时之间越看越新奇，越看越可爱。

于是他在Peter脸上亲了一下，目光有意的扫过了电脑里才播放了不到一半的进度条。

他一手压着Peter的腰，一手揉捏着男孩挺翘的臀部，用力将男孩的身子按向自己，让两个人的身子紧密接触着。

然后他靠近了男孩的耳朵，声音沙哑，“你怎么能这么容易害羞？......你接下来要学的才是重点呢。”

 

【水川】  
　　萤幕上的两个人早已经全数褪去了衣物，而他们却还仍然穿着衬衫，但这种微妙的凌乱感却带给Tony莫大的满足感，Peter在学校一直是老师眼中的乖宝宝，像这样满脸红霞、衣衫不整的模样想必没有任何人见过，而Peter的这副姿态是他亲手造成的......这在某种层面上相当程度地取悦了他。 

　　──真没想到自己会对男的有这种感觉。 

　　黑发少年自娱地想着，手上的动作却没有停下来，扣在另一人臀瓣上的手指相当煽情地来回搓揉，惹得Peter不安分地扭来扭去，口中还时不时冒出细小的低吟，近在耳畔的灼热吐息让Tony渐渐地又硬了，他压着褐发少年紧贴自己，对方微微的扭动蹭在自己的分身上传来了麻痒的刺激，他突然很想就这么直接操进去，操得Peter全身发软，最好让他哭叫着求自己放过他。  
　　可是这对于一个没有性经验的少年而言铁定无法承受的，Tony低声喘着气从床头柜摸出润滑液，分神瞄了眼电脑上纠缠在一块的两个男人，Top如他预料得那样将指尖缓缓地探入另一人的后穴之中，让那个可爱的Bottom发出一连串高亢的呻吟，他看向自己怀中从开始到现在一直在压抑声音的男孩顿时有些不满了起来。 

　　「我也想听你那样叫......」他暧昧而沙哑地呢喃着，顺势咬住了Peter的耳垂，软软的口感相当不错，但是被咬的那个人似乎就没有那么多余力享受了，只见他受惊似地瑟缩了下身子，僵硬地动也不敢动。 

　　「我才、我才没办法像那样──」  
　　「真的？」Tony贴在对方耳边用气音轻轻地笑了，感受对方细小的震动嘴角也跟着扬起愉悦的笑意，甚至得寸进尺地伸出舌尖顺着Peter的耳廓挑逗地舔舐，温热的触感和近在咫尺的淫糜水声让Peter缩起肩膀，喉间跟着溢散出模糊的低吟：「那我可要挑战看看了。」 

　　「什么、啊！」趁着Peter被分散注意力的同时Tony已经将手指沾满了润滑液，毫无预警地压上对方的后穴，少年反射性地绷直身子想逃开他冰凉的指尖，却被Tony抓紧了腰肢动弹不得。 

　　「放松点，不然会痛的。」他抚慰地拍了拍Peter的后背，指尖轻轻地在穴口打转，直到对方稍微放松之后才试探性地伸进中指，从来没经历过性事的身体自然不像影片里那样可以很快地吃进两三根指头，Tony只得用另一只手滑向Peter的腿根，带着煽情意味地在那一块肌肤上揉捏，趁他被情欲渲染得不再那么紧绷之后才转而握住对方再次挺立起来的分身，拇指有意无意地刮擦过敏感的铃口，右手也不忘挑逗地在Peter温热的后穴中轻轻转动，前后双重的刺激让他先是僵直身躯后才软下了腰，整个人的重量都压在了Tony身上，口中不时发出难耐的低喘，那彷佛带着哭腔的细小声音促使Tony向上挺了挺腰，硬挺的分身擦过Peter的囊袋和腿根，惹来更加鲜明的呻吟的同时也稍稍缓解了他自己高昂的欲火。 

　　「你的身体里面好热啊……」Tony低语着伸入第二根手指，学着电脑上那个Top的动作稍稍撑开了Peter的后穴，对方的体温似乎本来就偏高一些，柔软的内壁更是显得温热，那紧致暖热的感觉让他不免有些急躁，想快点换下自己的手指将已经完全勃起的分身插进去：「而且好紧呢，真的能把我完全吃进去吗？」  
　  
　　「这、这种事情我怎么会知道啊……」显然是把这句感叹当成了问句，Peter用带着颤抖的声音半是害臊半是不服气地回应，环抱在Tony颈间的手臂随之收紧：「是你、是你说要教我的，这种事你、你应该比我清楚才、嗯啊──」  
褐发少年话还没说完便突然转成了呻吟，成功使Peter叫出声音来让Tony勾起得意的浅笑，顺势在面前白嫩的肩膀上咬了一口：「是啊，我是比较清楚呢……」他一面说一面屈起手指在刚才找到的那个点位上反复磨蹭。 

　　「等、等一下！那里──不行，太奇怪了、好奇怪、啊……」从未品尝过这么强烈的刺激让Peter瞬间慌了神，他努力挺着腰想逃离在他体内作乱撩拨的手指，却怎么也使不出力气，只能撒娇似地在Tony怀中蹭来蹭去，声音随时间经过渐渐染上带着鼻音的哭腔：「不、不行！To、Tony──这种感觉太奇怪了，手、把手抽出来啦……」 

　　「嗯？可是我看你的身体并不是很想要让我把手抽出来啊？」Tony靠在Peter耳边低语着，刻意将灼热的吐息吹拂在对方已经红透的耳尖上，抽动着两指移至穴口之后又插了回去，动作缓慢的让Peter能清楚地感觉到Tony是怎么用手指操他的：「每次我要把手指抽出去的时候你都会夹得特别紧呢，简直就像是在慰留我一样……」  
　　「我才没、啊啊──」Peter才刚提高了音量Tony便又一次的将指尖贴上他的敏感点，未完成的语句再次被欲望冲散成软糯的呻吟，他抖着手臂压了压Tony的肩膀像是在试图撑起自己的身体，可是他全身的肌肉却彷佛被这潮水般一波一波袭来的快感给泡软了：「不、不要再来了，我好像又要……」  
　　Tony一面轻哼一面试探性地张开手指，紧绷着的内壁终于在情欲的浸染下变得又软又热，他抬起眼看向电脑，那两个男人早在几分钟以前就操到一块去了，眼见差不多可以进行正戏了他立刻抽出手指，轻轻地在怀中的少年脸上亲了下，随后拉着全身发软的Peter背身跨坐在自己的腿上，两个人面对着正不断播放出放浪呻吟的电脑。  
　　「快射了吗？」Tony舔了口Peter的耳垂，左手握着对方硬挺的分身轻轻捏了捏，惹得Peter身子一软，要不是双手搭在Tony的腿上支撑着，大概就会直接从床上滚下去了：「你难道不想被我操射吗？就像影片里那个Bottom那样？他看起来很舒服对吧？我也可以像那样操你，刚刚用手指你就快射了，如果用这个──」说着，他挺了挺腰，让胀痛的肉柱擦过Peter白皙的臀瓣：「感觉一定更舒服，对吧？」 

　　「我……我……」前后都被Tony撩拨着欲望似乎让Peter陷入了混乱，只见他甩甩头似是想让自己的思考清楚一点，然而他定下视线后看见的却是影片里的Bottom被操得全身发红的景象。  
　　「嗯？你不想要吗？Peter？」 

　　Peter又开始发抖了，他收紧扶在Tony腿上的手，不知是在挣扎还是害臊的沉默一阵之后，才用细如蚊蚋的音量开了口。  
　　「想要……」 

　　听见这软软的语句之后Tony立刻扶着自己的分身慢慢挤进Peter的后穴，紧致温热的感觉让他忍不住低声喘息了起来，拜前戏的润滑扩张所赐，即使怀里的人是第一次也没有带来不能忍受的不适，还算是顺利的尽根埋入了Peter体内。  
　　被暖热的内壁包裹让Tony忍不住舒适地喟叹了声，他一面抚慰着Peter的勃起一面小幅度地挺腰抽动，左手则顺着对方腰间的肌肉纹理爱抚：「全部吃进去了……感觉到了吗？」 

　　「有、有……」眼前的色情影片、身体里灼热的肉柱、耳边沙哑的呢喃、庆里淫糜的气味，侵蚀着五感的情欲使Peter的脑袋完全断了线，只能顺着Tony的话语乖巧地回应：「好胀、好大……感觉好像身体被填满了，都被Tony填满了……」  
　　──这家伙真是。 

　　平时绝对不会从Peter嘴里脱口的话语刺激得埋在他身体里的分身抽动了下，Tony压着Peter贴在自己怀中，一口咬上对方肩头的瞬间猛然将肉柱给拔出来后又狠狠地插回去，突如其来的动作尖叫着向前倒去，然而他的身体却已经被Tony箝制得死死的，只能随着黑发少年的抽插摆动。 

　　「To、Tony！」Peter泫然欲泣地喊出声，承受另一人的侵入的同时不断地摇头，挣扎着想脱离情欲的泥淖：「太多了、太胀了，不、不行──」  
　　「那我慢一点。」嘴上这么说，Tony却完全没有放慢速度的意思，反而更加用力地插入Peter体内，每一次都顶得对方发出带着鼻音的模糊呻吟，紧咬着他肉茎的嫩肉更是会随之缩紧，简直像是在吸吮着他更深入、更深入，侵犯他身体里的每一寸。  
　　连绵的快感让Tony的喘息越来越粗重，欲望的火焰灼烧着他的全身，促使他一遍又一遍地挺动腰肢，让那欲潮层层堆迭的更高。 

　　「好胀，太多了、太多了……我不行了、太奇怪了，感觉、脑袋要──」 

　　Tony一口咬上Peter的肩膀，用力地吮吻着直到上头留下清晰的红痕，细微的刺痛感让Peter本来就混乱破碎的声调渲染上即将哭出来似的软糯鼻音，黑发少年舔拭着那一块被他弄得通红的肌肤，微微挪动了角度，让每一次的深入都能够准确地撞在Peter的敏感点上，耳中充斥的呻吟声瞬间因此拔高音调，可是他却觉得这远远不够，Tony拉着Peter站起身子向前走了几步，让被他操得已经有些站不太稳的少年能双手抵在书桌上支撑自己的身体，Peter的脸几乎蹭在电脑萤幕上，嘴角溢出的唾沫也滴落几滴在上头，但是Tony现在并不是很在意对方是不是弄脏了他的东西，只是咬着牙压抑着从尾椎直直上窜的强烈快意，又深又重地挺动着，像是打定主意要让Peter叫得比影片里的那个演员更大声似的。  
　　影片里突然传来了不同于性交的清脆拍打声，Tony越过Peter的肩膀看见萤幕上的Top对着另一人的臀瓣拍打了几下，他几乎想也没想的跟着动作，在Peter白皙的臀肉上留下了浅浅的掌印，兴许是被疼痛刺激到了，褐发少年哭叫着猛然缩紧了后穴，全身痉挛着射出一片白浊，咬着自己的内壁顿时到紧缩到令人难以忍受的程度，过于紧致的暖热让Tony全身一麻，差点就跟着射了出来，他粗喘着气保持深入Peter的姿势暂时停止腰间的摆动，揉捏着被自己打红的肌肤慢慢脱离濒临高潮的快感泥淖，还没结束，还不想这样结束……他还想听见Peter发出更加放浪的声音。

【啊噗噗】

再次跌回床上时，他们换成了一个后入的姿势，因为后入的姿势让Peter背对着Tony跪趴在床上，上身经历了高潮后疲软的贴在混乱的床上，下身却高高的抬起，两条腿叠起陷在柔软的床上，跪爬的姿势让Peter不得不分开双腿支撑起柔软的身子，这样的姿势让本就埋在身体里的巨物埋得更深一些，Peter闷哼一声回应着身体里深入的巨物，他在高潮的余韵中还无法挣脱反倒是越陷越深。

Tony咬着牙齿，这样的姿势让他进的更深，可也让Peter后穴里的嫩肉裹的更紧一些，他揉捏着Peter的臀肉在柔软又温暖的后穴里抽插着，每一次抽出又插入都会到达最深的地方，只是缓慢的抽送，每一次都能让巨物碾过敏感的前列腺，顶端狠狠的撞在最敏感的点上，快感将他从高潮的余韵中带出，敏感的酥麻感从尾椎骨一点点的传遍全身，搭在床单上的手攥紧了床单，脸侧着埋在了被子里，喉咙里冒出一两句呻吟，“嗯...不行...不能再深了...不...啊”

呻吟声不过是清爽的少年音里多了一些沙哑，也多了几分情欲的感觉，让他含糊的说着拒绝的话，那样的话听着倒有了一点欲拒还迎的效果，Tony喘息着，他用手指顺着Peter隔着衬衫的脊背摸了下去，从抬起的臀部一路摸到敏感的脖颈，轻轻的捏了捏Peter的后颈，手指撩开衣领抚摸过肩上的那个淡红的齿印子，细细地抚摸有些痒，像是一路纵火一般燃起了欲望，手指轻轻的划过锁骨，一路向上，Tony的手揉捏着Peter的下巴，指尖带来的细小触感让Peter发出闷哼，又回到了Peter的后颈，抚摸像是安慰，Tony逐渐的加快了后穴抽插的速度，每一下都比先前任何一次要快，却仍然能碾过敏感的前列腺，更加凶狠的撞在穴内最敏感的地方。

“唔！啊...不啊...太快、Tony...！”

他从被子里挣了出来，不成句的胡乱的叫着一些不着边的话，后颈的软肉被Tony的手捏着有些微微的疼，Peter抬起脸，情欲的红色爬满了整个脸蛋，那双无辜的眼睛微微眯起，眼睛周围也泛着红，湿润的下一秒就像是会流泪一样，Tony每一次加快抽插的节奏都会伴随着Peter高低起伏的呻吟，Tony撤回揉捏着后颈软肉的手，下一秒就落在了柔软的臀肉上，Peter抬起了身子，伴随着一声极高的呻吟声后他捂住了自己的嘴巴，眼泪不断的从眼眶里挤出，落在了凌乱的被单上，Tony的手掌不断的落在两团软肉上的啪啪声和交合处发出的肉体碰撞声交织在一起，配上沙哑的呻吟和喘息声整个屋子里显得格外淫乱。

Tony停滞了一下动作，他显然是那些打在被单上的泪滴被Tony看在眼里，他想要看...看到泪流满面的Peter，每一滴眼泪都是因为情欲，因为和他一起做而留下的眼泪，他温柔的将Peter翻身躺在床上，面对面的姿势让Tony看清了那张脸蛋，Peter的两颊飘着情欲的红晕，眼角也被染上了些许情欲的红，被咬的泛红的嘴唇微微的张合着喘息，满面都是泪水与汗水交杂在一起，他抬起Peter的腿，搭在他的肩上，再次继续抽插的动作，顶端每每撞在穴里最敏感的那点上时Peter的眼泪就会顺着眼角滑落，消失在身下深色的被单中。

“马上...马上就好，呼...宝贝你可以叫大声点，适当地放松些。”

Tony吻去那滴滑落的泪珠，从眼角吻到脸颊，又从脸颊吻到鼻尖，最后在嘴唇落下一个吻，开始了最后的冲刺，Peter眯着眼睛，看向Tony身后的电脑显示屏，上面的两个人已经开始了不知道第几轮，他抬起手腕遮住了眼睛，任由Tony在身下的动作，衬衫皱皱巴巴的挂在身上，没有丝毫的遮盖作用，后穴不断的收缩着，却又一次次的被Tony撞开，狠狠的撞在那点敏感上。

“啊呃...嗯...To、Tony！”

情欲带来的快感再次将Peter带上高潮的边缘，他想要伸手安抚身前的玉茎被Tony制止，快速的抽插带动着两个人在床上摇晃着身子，玉茎在喷射的边缘却被Tony堵住了马眼，无法达到的高潮让Peter难受极了，他哭叫着向Tony求饶：“Tony...！嗯呃...别这样...唔！”

求饶显然是没有作用的他，无法到达的感觉让他不断的收缩后穴，Tony咬紧了牙齿，最后狠狠的几下撞在了最敏感的一点上，射在了Peter的后穴里，伴随着最后一声呻吟，Peter也得以达到了最后的高潮。

Tony最后落在Peter身上一个吻痕，吻在了Peter的大腿内侧，一个颜色很深的痕迹，他躺在了Peter身边，初次尝试同性欢爱的两个少年共同躺在床上平复着呼吸，回味着刚才肉欲带来的快感，显示器上播放的片子似乎是又重新开始了一样，Tony闭上眼睛，房间内除了他们的呼吸声就只剩下电脑里播放的影片发出来的声音，腻人的呻吟声回荡在整个屋子里，Tony起初，想要让Peter和影片里的那个男孩一样，那样放荡而又不加掩饰的呻吟声，现在看来他更喜欢Peter一些，少了那些腻人的放荡感，更多的是属于处男青涩感，那正是他所喜欢的。

“介意我用下你家浴室吗？我觉得我这样走可能不太行。”Peter起身问，他可不能再继续躺下去了，或者留在Tony这里过夜。

“哦，当然，就在那，你推开门就是，”Tony撑起上半身坐在床上，看着还裹着衬衫的Peter，后穴里流出的东西黏到了腿上一些，身上还裹着那件毫无遮挡作用的衬衫，那个咬在脖颈上的牙印也若隐若现的，Tony咽了咽口水低下头，摆了摆手，“你去吧，我等等把东西给你放门口。”

Peter点了点头，他没说话，他撑着床头站了起来，他瘸着步子进了浴室，Tony就这么看着Peter进了浴室，也没什么动作，到哗哗啦啦的水声传出来的时候Tony这才倒回床上，他闭上眼满脑子都是刚刚的做爱的画面，这让他不得不正视他们的关系，他们这算什么？和好朋友上了床，这算是炮友还是什么？可能连炮友都算不上，人家炮友结束还来个拥抱来个吻，他们这算什么？

Tony脑子里一团乱麻，他抱着准备好的内裤和浴袍，还有一件他的T恤，他还没有敲门，浴室的门就正好打开了，一切都像是踩着点儿一样两个人又一次面对面的对上了，尴尬的气氛在两个人之间蔓延开来，Peter只穿了一件薄薄的皱巴巴的衬衫，头上的头发还湿乎乎的趴在额头上，Peter先一步打破了这尴尬的氛围，他眨了眨微红的眼尾，接过了Tony手里的衣服，期间Tony还给他递了一个吹风机。

等到吹风机的声音在两人之间停止，似乎没有什么东西能叫他们躲藏。

“呃...那个，你还要吗？”他们坐在车窗边上，Tony终于是把话题扯回到了一切开始之初，绕回最开始的那个话题，可能，这是他唯一能找到的话题，但说出去他又开始后悔，万一Peter就答应了呢？这不是推着Peter往别人怀里去吗。

“我还要他干什么？实践都实践过了，再看看准备下次？”

很不像Peter该说的话，但的确是这个道理，他在有意的试探Tony，要说他对Tony没有任何私心，那是不可能在开始就跟人滚到床上去的，他的确是有点点暗恋Tony，但最后的事情真的是他完全没想到的结果。

“那就...练练呗，不过下次还得跟我，不能和别人。”Tony看着Peter的侧脸说，一个连他都没想到的走向，这也是Peter没想到的结果。

Peter捏着书包肩带，他低下头，Tony的话让他有些不自然的脸红，他坐在床边，大半张脸都埋在了书包后面，他还是没有敢问出那句话，关于他们的关系问题，或许那些暗恋的感情，他也没必要说出来。

“我觉得我们或许应该从恋人开始。”Tony接着说。

当要那个要把两个人关系彻底的定下来的词从Tony口中说出时，Peter有些犹豫，他呆呆的Tony，当视线交汇在一起，眼里的千万种感情不用言语去表达，彼此也能够知晓一二，他们的距离极近，近到了无论是谁只要向前慢慢靠近一点点，就可以吻到彼此的唇，当嘴唇贴在一起的时候，他们也顾不上到底是谁先开始的这个吻。

直到一吻结束，Peter才再次望向Tony，那种无人知晓的感情，随着一个轻飘飘的“好”字，有了一个美好的结局。

 

-END


End file.
